The Ultionem Games
by StyxNyx
Summary: AU of what could have happened after the ending of Mockingjay. ONLY ONE ORIGINAL CHARACTER AND A FEW ARE MENTIONED. Kaylee Redpath had seen it all, she only narrowly escaped District 4 during the second uprising, she is now in Kerry, South Ireland. But nobody knows what lies within The Ring of Kerry. Memento nos morietur surgere iterum, is what they say now.
1. Worst First Day, Ever

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games_**

* * *

_My name is Kaylee Redpath. I am 15 years old. My home is District 4. The Capitol hates us all. They killed my parents. They killed my brother. They killed my boyfriend. I escaped Panem. I moved in with my fourth cousin in Kerry, Ireland. I did what Katniss Everdeen never managed to do. This is my story I call it..._

_The Ultionem Games._

I was stood outside Kerry High School in September. The autumn wind was whipping my face as I stared motionless at the sign that was on the right of the school entrance. Whenever you start a new school, things can get awkward very quickly and I wasn't falling into that trap again. I took a step forward and entered the school and carried on walking before I started to draw attention to myself. I pulled a screwed up piece of paper out of my blazer pocket, that my cousin (fourth cousin to be exact), Sinéad must have put in. How thoughtful of her. It had my form room, S27, was what was on it.

Finally after at least 10 minutes of searching I found my form room. The door squeaked as I pushed it open and at least 25 pairs of eyes were on me, there was no escaping now.

'Good morning, Kaylee, I'm your form tutor, Miss Twitchinmafit and you're fifteen minutes late to form. You'll have a detention with me at lunch' a lady from the corner of the room said to me.

_Twitchinmafit could sound like witch-havin'-a-fit._

She was wearing a white blouse, a crimson pencil skirt and ebony heels. Her hair was short at the black and long at the front, obviously dyed black and to be honest it made her look like an old crone.

'But-' I was going to argue but she cut me off,

'Don't you _but_ me, Miss Redpath. You don't want to double your detention'.

'Yes, Miss Witch-havin'-a-fit' I replied,

I just replied with the joke name, she's going to kill me. I turned and fled out the door of my form room and went on a search for my next lesson.

3 hours later

I was stood outside my music class for at least five minutes before my class started to show up but the teacher didn't.

'Apparently you called your form teacher a witch' one student said to me,

'Lay off the new girl' another said,

'Shut up, Dave, or Bethany will kill her, remember what happened to Orán'

'What happened' I asked nervously,

'Here she is now' a student said gesturing down the corridor with a slight tilt of his head.

She was at least two times larger than the rest of us. She was fat, quite fat but I wasn't sure, she also looks like she could grab me by my braid and hurl me out the window.

'What are you gesturing at, toad' Bethany sneered her green bug eyes were fixed upon the guy who just gestured towards her.

All of the other students backed took one step back leaving Bethany free to beat the puny kid up. It was just like an obnoxious brat that had come to step on an innocent ant.

'I was gesturing a-at' he stuttered,

'Spit it out! Cat got your tongue?' she spat,

'At- the, teacher! He's coming' he pointed his finger,

She glanced over her shoulder and the boy let out a small sigh of relief,

'Don't think that you've gotten away, because I'm going to get you at lunch'.

For first impressions Bethany didn't look very intelligent, she seems to have a QI that is so low, it could be off the scale.

10 minutes later

_My music teacher's name turns out to me something along the lines of Mr McFritzen but most pupils call him something like Mr McFries and some go completely over the top by calling him Mr Would you like fries with that. It also turns out I've been partnered with Bethany but her surname is quite amusing, Bethany Hadslim and you could call her Bethany Was Slim._

'Hey you' Beth snarled beside me, 'You finished that music piece yet'

'Nearly' I replied a little nervous,

'Well you better hurry up then'

The truth was that I'd never even known a piano never mind a keyboard existed in the entire fifteen years of my existence.

I managed to finish something that made us look like that we were working. I learnt some basic piano skills and Beth learnt to expect me to do everything in our music lessons, could have been worse.

I was pulling my bags out from under the table and Beth's foot annoyingly got caught in the cord of my drawstring plastic sports kit causing her to belly flop onto the floor. I knew she was going to kill me so I snatched my bag and my sports kit off the floor and made my quick getaway. Luckily it was lunch and I could waste the hour running around the school trying to get away from her and on the upside I will get to know the school quicker than most new kids, well the ones who haven't had a bully at their heels.

She had been hot on my heels for the last 5 minutes, chasing my through the corridors and the outdoors areas. Despite her size, she can go on for quite a while. Right now I've been chased down a flight of stairs and into a domed area. I was trapped, I couldn't see an escape route anywhere and I've just resorted to running in circles until I saw the faint glimmer of light from a gap in the wall, a doorway. I sprinted through it and I saw a green gate. I used to jump between fishing boats at sea back in District 4. I could easily scale this, pip squeak. As the gate neared I didn't slow down, I kept my eye on the target. I didn't bother to look over my shoulder to see if she was still sprinting after me, getting over the gate is too important. I was about a few seconds now from the jump. I placed my right hand on the cool green metal and swung my body over and fled from the school, to afraid to look back.

I had no idea how long I'd been running for, absolutely not a clue. I could have been running for hours but for all I know I could have only been running for a few minutes. I was pondering on this for a while but I didn't pluck up the courage to stop or turn to check the distance I'd ran, it's kind of stupid but I was terrified. I noticed that my surroundings were trees, I must have gone and got myself lost, but I kept my feet moving. Finally I gathered my courage and turned my head. Nobody was there, empty road, no cars, no people, just trees apart from that nothing.

My head collided with something, a brick wall, maybe, I felt my body fry.

I passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter will be longer and more exciting. Promise. Oh, for all of you readers who don't know flawless Latin (Don't worry, I don't), you will probably want to look up words on Google translate. Ultionem is one of them.**

**Please review if you have the time :D**


	2. Number 54

My eyes slowly fluttered open, my head was spinning. Trees, a heck of a lot of trees, this defiantly must be some sort of forest, but I swear I wasn't in one before. I sat up and looked around, my clothes had changed completely, I swear I wasn't wearing a navy blue shirt, black cargo trousers, oxford blue leather jacket, black anorak and dark brown leather boots. I looked carefully at my clothing and I noticed the number 54 printed on each side of every piece of clothing. Even on the insides of my shoes.

I'm Kaylee Redpath. I'm 15 years old. My home is District 4.

That's it.

I cannot remember my parents. I don't remember a thing, only my name, age and home.

What's happening?

Why am I here?

I curled up in a ball. I'm not here. I'm not in a forest. I'm at home. I'm back in District 4. In a lovely soft bed.

I started to pinch myself, this is only a dream.

'This is only a dream' I muttered to myself, pinching myself harder.

I was now tasting the salty tears that were now streaming from my eyes.

'This is only a dream' I screamed, 'Wake up, wake up'.

It was no use; no one would hear my screams and rescue me from this place.

I wiped my eyes even though the tears still rolled out and my eyes fell upon an olive backpack and sleeping bag. I scrambled to the backpack check if it had anything in it. I unzipped it and turned the backpack upside-down but nothing fell out. I grabbed the sleeping bag and stuffed it into the empty backpack, zipped it up and put it on.

Suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit the ground near my feet. Someone was trying to kill me. I picked up the arrow and sprinted as fast as I could. I was like a ninja, jumping from one rock to another as I crossed a stream, and then I fell flat on my face. Not ninja like.

I scrambled to my feet and ran up the hill into another part of the never ending forest, where I met my assassin. She had her bow loaded. Luckily her grey eyes were fixated on the forest to notice me creeping up on her. I lifted up the arrow to stab her in the back when she turned and kicked me in the stomach, resulting with me lying against the root of a tree with her pointing her loaded bow at me, the arrow tip only a few inches from my throat.

She had long blonde hair that was braided into two braids which started at the top of her hair, when round the back of her head and over her shoulder, one over her right, the other over her left.

We spent at least a minutes in complete silence until I said the stupidest thing I have ever said, well of what I can remember.

'Take me to your leader' I said lifting my arms up in an effort to surrender.

'Pathetic' she spat,

'Do as she says' a voice from somewhere behind me said, 'Even though we don't have a leader',

'Goodness, Arrian. You want to save every poor soul we come across' the girl said her eyes fixed on me,

'Take her to Silver' Arrian said,

'Fine' the girl said lowering her bow, grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet.

'She's your responsibility now' she snapped at Arrian as she pushed me into him.

Arrian had short brown hair which looked very matted and a little greasy. He had the number 42 printed on his brown shirt, he also wore a brown leather jacket, apart from the shirt, jacket and number, our clothes were exactly the same. His eyes were a pale emerald, but against his dirty face, they seemed to standout.

Arrian escorted me to the bottom a large ash tree not far off a clearing forced me to climb it. The bark of the tree was damp and tricky to climb without losing grip.

'You'll have to get used to climbing trees' he shouted up at me,

'I don't think I ever will' I shouted back,

'Well if you don't, you'll be dead in a few days' he replied, 'No pressure'.

I scrambled up the tree to the foot of a giant ladder. I climbed up the ladder and rolled out onto a floor made of bamboo.

'Silver' I heard Arrian call,

'Yes' a girl said, her accent seemed a little odd, British?

'Have you seen our new recruit?' he asked,

'Her?' she retorted, 'She is barely a recruit. She probably cannot do anything, she cannot even climb a tree'

'She's a fast runner' I could hear another voice, it been from the girl that tried to assassinate me,

'A fast runner? Are you sure?' Silver questioned.

I sat up and stared at Silver and Arrian. Silver had long strawberry that was in a long fishtail braid that ended three quarters of the way down her back. One of her eyes were blue, the other green. The number on her shirt was 29 and the colour of her jacket and shirt was orange.

'Greetings' Silver said to me, 'I'm Silver'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Kaylee' I lied pretending I didn't hear what I heard less than a minute before,

'This is Arrian' Silver said gesturing towards to Arrian.

The girl that attempted to murder me climber up the ladder and started to redo her hair, her shirt and jacket was as black as coal and the number printed on her shirt was 1.

'Aren't you going to introduce yourself to our new recruit?' Silver said to her giving her a glare that could possibly strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest of men.

'Sure' she replied finished off the left braid,

'Now will be a good time' Silver muttered,

'Fine' she said tying off the braid, 'I am Prim, it's short for Primrose but I prefer it if you call be Prim. Happy now, Silver'.


End file.
